Phil on the North Vision Song Contest 10
| winner = "Çak Bir Selam" | prev = 9 | next = 11 }}This is a page about Phil's opinion on the North Vision Song Contest 10. Ranking The ranking of the fifty-one countries that participated in this edition. {| class="sortable wikitable" width="700px" |- bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="40px"| Rank ! width="170px"| Country ! width="250px"| Artist ! width="240px"| Song |- bgcolor="gold" | style="text-align:center;"| 01 | | Ayşe Hatun Önal | "Çak bir selam" |- bgcolor="silver" | style="text-align:center;"| 02 | | Nevena Bozovic | "Bal" |- bgcolor="#cc9966" | style="text-align:center;"| 03 | | Greta Svabo Bech | "Sunshine" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 04 | | Sofia Mountassir & Saad Lamjarred | "Sa3a sa3ida" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 05 | | Paloma Faith | "Trouble with my baby" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 06 | | Memphis | "Give me more" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 07 | | Alvaro Estrella | "All in my head" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 08 | | Sophie Elise | "Lionheart" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 09 | | Dilnaz Akhmadieva | "Brand new star" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 10 | | Pegasus | "I take it all" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 11 | | Boris Covali | "Flying" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 12 | | Sleepthief ft. Phildel | "Dust and cloud" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 13 | | Nota | "Mano dainoje" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 14 | | Celeste Buckingham | "I'm not sorry" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 15 | | Tim Schou | "Supernova" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 16 | | Coshiva | "One by one" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 17 | | Si Lemhaf | "We9ef 3al bellar" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 18 | | Thomai Apergi | "Keep your head up high" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 19 | | Tina Maze | "My way is my decision" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 20 | | Ani Lorak & Grigory Leps | "Zerkala" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 21 | | Carole Samaha | "Wahshani bladi" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 22 | | Neda Parmac | "Dajte da se probudim" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 23 | | Anael | "Glow" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 24 | | Zhana Bergendorff | "Samuray" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 25 | | Andrea Demirovic | "Odlazim" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 26 | | Chen Aharoni | "Crazy" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 27 | | Emma | "Amami" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 28 | | Alexandra Stan | "Dance" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 29 | | Emmy | "Sirelov heranum em" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 30 | | Grzegorz Hyży | "Wstaje" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 31 | | Renata Tolvai | "Hagylak menni" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 32 | | Zaho | "Tout est pareil" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 33 | | Lara Fabian & Mustafa Ceceli | "Make me yours tonight" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 34 | | Softengine | "Yellow house" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 35 | | C2C | "Happy" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 36 | | Ad Gloriam | "Yalniz" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 37 | | Nino Dzotsenidze | "Shavia Zgva" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 38 | | Annet Artani | "Mouthful of me" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 39 | | Nyusha | "Tolko" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 40 | | Dania Gio | "Face à face" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 41 | | Edita | "The key" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 42 | | Claudia Faniello | "One fine day" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 43 | | Armin Muzaferija | "S tobom bez tebe" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 44 | | Haris | "Gold" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 45 | | Mollyhaus | "Red shoes" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 46 | | Silke | "The spark" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 47 | | Aminata Savadogo | "Leave my love bleeding" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 48 | | Tanja | "Forevermore" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 49 | | Janet | "You will be here" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 50 | | David Carreira | "Havera sempre uma musica" |- | style="text-align:center;"| 51 | | Helia | "Gaia" |-